Change in Luck
by pumpkinpie10
Summary: I listened to stories that made me sick to my stomach. I was disgusted by how jealous I was feeling. I had to stop loving him. Miley/Oliver. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! I haven't written anything for a very long time. I blame it on school work. I never seem to catch a breath these day. Good news, though. I finished two of my college courses this week. Therefore, I have more time to write. **

**I had this idea in my head for a while. In fact, I was kind of daydreaming when it hit me. Long story short: This is how I wish the show would go. I'd like to hear what you guys think of it.**

**Oh yeah, I'm planning on writing a chapter fic. If you'll have any ideas for me, I'll certainly think about using them.**

**Enough blabbing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

_Change in Luck_

It's been exactly four months since I got back from filming. It was the job of a lifetime. It was the best feeling in the world when I got onto the set. It felt as if my life was finally heading in the right direction. For once in my life, I was genuinely happy. I remember thinking of what I was going to do when I got back to Malibu. Lilly and I would head to the mall and window shop at about every store because we spent all our money on this one pair of shoes. We'd have a sleepover and I'd tell her about my plan to tell this one guy how I feel about him. Unfortunately, life isn't always a fairy tale. All good things come to an end.

Instead of coming home to a brand new perspective on life, I found my two best friends making out in my kitchen. I would have been happy for them if this guy I was in love with wasn't Oliver. I remember feeling my heart being torn in two. I didn't know if I should scream, cry, or just pretend like I didn't see it. I did the best thing I could do. I stood there quietly and walked away.

They eventually told me what was going on between them. I had to be the most supportive best friend if I were going to hide my feelings. I listened to stories that made me sick to my stomach. I was disgusted by how jealous I was feeling. I had to stop loving him.

We were at the beach and they asked me if I was okay with it. On the inside I was screaming that I wasn't okay, but on the outside I just said, "I am completely okay with this. You guys belong together." I tried so hard not to stutter. "I have to go unpack." I got up and left as I tried to hold back tears.

* * *

"I'm so glad that Oliver and I are together. I felt like I was going to have to search the whole world for the perfect guy." Somehow, this wasn't how I pictured our sleepover. "So do you have any crushes you're looking to ask out?"

"Nah, I actually like being single." How else was I supposed to answer the question? Lilly was my best friend and no matter who she was dating, I planned to keep it that way.

"Cool. Miley you look kind of depressed lately. Are you sure nothing is wrong?" She stopped painting her current finger nail and looked me straight in the eyes. For some reason, I just wanted to cry and tell her the truth. But I couldn't. This was one of those things that I had to deal with on my own.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She nodded and went back to painting her nail a deep shade of blue. I could tell that she didn't believe me, but for the sake of my sanity and the sleepover, she just kept silent. "Hey, Lilly. I just wanted to tell you that my dad and I are going to be gone for a week for the premiere of Indiana Joannie. Just thought I'd let you know."

"That's okay. I'll manage without my best friend for a week." I looked up at her and smiled. For a split second, it was like old times.

I left for the premiere a couple of days after that. The plane ride over there was a relaxing break from all the drama at home. Then, out of nowhere, I got a text message from Oliver.

'How is it going?'

For some reason, I smiled.

'We haven't even landed, you donut!'

'When you come back, I need to talk to you.'

That's when I had a minor heart attack. I had barely spoken to him in months and now he needs to talk to me. I knew this wasn't small talk either.

'okay.'

A week later I found myself walking up the steps at my house. I was happy to be home, but nervous to see what happened without me. The last time I was gone, my two best friends thought it would be a good idea to go out with each other. I opened up the front door to find Lilly holding her arms up for a hug. No matter what was going on between us, Lilly was still my best friend and I was happy to see her.

"Miley! I've missed you so much. We have got to go to mall. I heard they're having a shoe sale." It was the old Lilly. I could tell just by looking at her. As happy as I was that she was her old self, I couldn't help but notice that Oliver wasn't with her. Not that it was a bad thing, but lately Lilly and Oliver were inseparable.

"Yeah, that would be so cool!" I waited a while. "Where's Oliver." Almost immediately, her face dropped. In a matter of one week, it had gone from me wanting everything to be back to normal to Lilly wanting the same.

"He had some stuff to do." She stated simply. I looked at her a while and saw a small trace of mourning in her eyes. Surprisingly, she reminded me of myself not too long ago.

We went to the mall that afternoon and everything was back to normal. We laughed at the 'cool' girls who thought they were prettier than everyone else. Everything was fine until I remembered Oliver's message.

"Hey, Lilly. I totally forgot I had to meet someone down by Rico's tonight. You think you'll be fine here?" She looked kind of upset but in the end agreed. I found myself racing to get to my car. I don't know why I was in such a hurry. After all, it was just Oliver.

By the time I got to the shack, Oliver was already there sitting at one of the tables. It was getting dark already so not that many people were there. If it was possible, I was getting even more nervous.

"Hey, Oliver." I say while taking the chair right next to him. He looks up and I see the same look that I saw in Lilly. I was almost afraid to speak to him. "You wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah." There was a scary silence that overcame us. "Lilly and I broke up." He looked me straight in the eyes. It was one of those moments when I didn't know how to feel. Once again, I sat there silently.

"Wh-What? Why didn't she tell me?" I managed to sputter out. He laughed a little at my confusion and the mood lightened up a little. "I'm sorry. That's way too inconsiderate of me. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not fine with why we broke up. I need to know if I made the right decision." He said. I felt his hand touch my arms ever so slightly. I felt as if I were going to melt right there.

"Why did you break up?" I asked softly in fear of what he might say. He stared straight into my eyes and did something I was not expecting. He leaned in and kissed. At first, it was soft and sweet. But before long, there was deep sense of need in the kiss. It was as if both of us had longed for this moment forever.

"I love you, Miley. I need to know if you love me back." I sat there frozen for what seemed like hours. I knew that I loved him back, but for some reason. I couldn't respond.

"But…Lilly." He stopped me mid sentence.

"We talked about it. She wasn't too happy about us together, but she wanted me to be happy. You make me happy, Miley." For the first time in months, I couldn't stop smiling. I couldn't believe somebody as amazing as Oliver was in love with me. But most of all, I couldn't believe that something good was happening to me.

"Oliver…I love you too." He smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me again. I felt the fireworks even bigger this time. When we pulled away, we just sat there and stared at the stars. There was no way that this moment was going to end.

**I really hope you enjoyed. I'd also love to hear from you guys. Leave a review!**


End file.
